plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kernel Corn
Not to be confused with Kernel-pult from Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Kernel Corn (PvZH). 250px |health = 150 |variant = Pops Corn BBQ Corn Mob Cob Party Corn |weapon = Cob Busters |abilities = Butter Barrage Husk Hop Shuck Shot Bigger Better Butter |rarity = None}} Kernel Corn is a new playable plant class introduced in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He returned to Suburbia from fighting overseas during the events of Garden Warfare, only to find that the zombies have conquered Suburbia. So, he then decided to bring the fight to them. He shoots corn kernels from his corn hands. Descriptions Website description Fighting overseas during the events of the first Garden Warfare, the Kernel is ready to take the fight to the Zombies. What he lacks in a sense of humor, he makes up for with attitude, and dual Cob Busters. Stickerbook description Kernel Corn was stationed overseas for the events of the first Garden Warfare. Hearing about the conflict at home, he returned to a Suburbia transformed. Now he's ready to lead the Plants to victory, and tacos, but mostly victory. In-game description The Kernel's dual Cob Busters, explosive Shuck Shot and Butter Barrage airstrike mean he's always on the front lines. Primary weapon Kernal Corn's primary weapon are the Cob Busters, a fully automatic weapon that deals 5-7 base damage and 7-9 critical damage depending on range. Variants *Pops Corn *BBQ Corn *Mob Cob *Party Corn Strategies Tips & Tricks *The Butter Barrage is great at taking out groups of Zombies. *Husk Hop can be used to attack zombies and also hop up onto rooftops or tactical areas, making it easier to fight. **Pull the joystick/control key back to make Kernel Corn stay in one spot. It deals massive damage to zombies and players usually do not notice you nor can they escape in time. *Shuck Shot is great for taking out Z-Mechs as they are such big targets. **Additionally, one Shuck Shot can take out a massive amount of health from the Z-Mech, only leave for about one sixth to seventh of its health, and can instantly kill the Pylon Mech. *Kernel Corn has more firepower than the Foot Soldier, making him a good front line assault class. *Try to sneakily use the Butter Barrage. The Hot Potato's steam will warn Zombies of the incoming butter airstrikes if they notice it. *A good tactic for taking out a Z-Mech is to use the Butter Barrage, then Husk Hop over them, then use your Shuck Shot against them when you land. *Kernel Corn is very similar to the Foot Soldier in many ways, so play it similarly. *Shuck Shots don't have to be completely accurate. They give off small splash damage when they hit something. *Husk Hop can be used to quickly and easily get in and out of situations. Balancing Changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC *All of the Kernel Corns, variants and the default, health have been changed to 150 to make him more of a front-line fighter. Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC *Magazine capacity was increased by 5. *The reticle bloom when shooting was reduced. *The accuracy of Kernel Corn when shooting was increased slightly. Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC *Magazine capacity was increased by 5. *The ranged damage was increased from 5.5 to 6.5. Gallery Kernel Corn.png|A render of Kernel Corn KernelCornIcon.PNG|Icon of Kernel Corn Gw2render4.jpg|Kernel Corn vs. Super Brainz in promotional artwork Plantsbus.png|Kernel Corn on a bus with a Weed, Rose, and Citron Kernelcornhero.jpg|An advertisement featuring Kernel Corn HD Kernel, Rose, and Citron.png|HD Kernel Corn with Rose and Citron CitronRoseCorn.png|Kernel Corn with Citron and Rose Backyard Battleground.jpg|Kernel Corn in the Backyard Battleground pvzgw2toocuteemojis.png|Kernel Corn in the Z7-Mech Trailer, with an emoji customization Kernel_corn_cftj.jpg|Live-Action Kernel Corn in a trailer Weird GW minimate figures 1.jpg|A Kernel Corn minimate figure with Captain Deadbeard, Peashooter, Rose, and Super Brainz minimate figures Kernel Corn with Mini costumes.png|A customized Kernel Corn near the Corn variant bobbleheads Shuck shot kernel corn.png|Kernel Corn using Shuck Shot Trivia *The "Kernel" part of its name might be a reference to the military rank colonel, as well as the fact that the seeds on corn are called kernels. *The names of Kernel Corn's abilities are all alliterative. *The fact Kernel Corn fires projectiles from his "arms" seems to reference a concept idea from the original Garden Warfare that decepts plants attacking using their arms rather than their mouths and heads. *Kernel Corn yells occasionally while firing his primary weapon or using abilities. *The Husk Hop closely resembles the move Rainstorm from DMC: Devil May Cry. *In the beta, the Cob Busters had 40 ammo instead of the 35 ammo in the finished game. *In the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC, Kernel Corn's health was increased to 150 to make him a more durable front-line fighter. **This also applies to his variants. *The default Kernel Corn is the only character in the game to be buffed in every character balancing update. ru:Зерновая_Кукуруза Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Character class